


Batman & Robin

by Beth_Penrose



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, alex/sonya - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, kissin, some violence/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Penrose/pseuds/Beth_Penrose
Summary: When Birkhoff thought that Sonya and Alex were close, he didn't know the half of it. Wrote this for a friend for her birthday. Just a little oneshot.





	

“Alex thinks she’s Batman, which I guess makes my girlfriend Robin.” Birkhoff laughed to himself as he said the words. He thought that it was kind of cool what Sonya and Alex were doing, good that they had a mission outside of the big ball of crazy that was Nikita. Little did he know...  
“Alex, there’s one at your six.” Alex spun around, fists blazing, only to have them slice through open air. A second later a punch clipped the side of her head from the right. She winced slightly before spinning around and clocking the attacker, taking him down with one punch. “Sorry, I meant your nine,” spoke up the voice on Alex’s coms again. “I’ll get the hang of this eventually. I’m just not used to being on the ground.”  
“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Alex was already taking out the next mercenary that was attacking her. Within minutes the last attacker was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
“Nine o’clock.” Alex instinctively spun 180 degrees only to have something hit her in the side. She recognized the red hot pain as that from a bullet, even as she fell her knees with a cry. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, just peachy,” Alex managed through gritted teeth, forcing herself to her feet. “It’s just that you were right. He was at nine o’clock.” The pain of the gunshot was pulsing in her side, but through it she registered that there was no reply. “Sonya? Are you there?”  
“Alex,” Sonya’s voice was cold with just a tremble of fear. “Turn around.” Alex did, simultaneously drawing her gun, and what she saw made her forget her new wound. A large man with a bald head and a leather jacket was gripping Sonya tightly, a gun pressed to her temple. Alex pointed her own firearm at the man.  
“Let her go,” She demanded. The man didn’t move. “Let her go or I’ll shoot.” The man smirked.  
“Put down your gun or I will.”  
“Alex, don’t listen to him. If you put down your gun he’ll kill us both.”  
“I know.”  
“I won’t,” the man promised. “I’ll let you both walk away from here alive, I’ll take my shipment, we’ll call it a draw this time.” The word shipment twisted in Alex’s gut and she had to fight the urge to pull the trigger right then.  
“They’re not a shipment. They’re people, young girls.” She could hear them, less than a hundred yards away, surprised at the sounds out here on the dock and banging on their crate in response. Her whole purpose had been to free them. She hadn’t lost a mission yet and, more than the fact that she doubted this man would even keep his promise, she didn’t want to. But this was Sonya’s first time out in the field with her, and Alex had to admit that she felt responsible for her. Either way, Alex didn’t know how much longer she could maintain this stand off. She could feel blood trickling from the bullet wound out of her side and down her leg, and darkness was beginning to seep in at the edges of her vision. She had a plan but she had to time it perfectly, too early or too late and Sonya would be dead. And she had to keep the numbness in her hands from making them shake.  
“Sonya, remember what I said before we left today?” Sonya nodded. Alex’s own words rang through her mind. “Fine, you can come. But the first sign of trouble you duck and cover. Just get down and get out of there. You understand?” “Do it now!” Sonya dropped like a stone, and the second her head was clear Alex shot. The bullet hit the man right between the eyes and he fell to the ground. At his feet Sonya was crouched, her arms covering her head and splattered with his blood. Alex rushed over to her. “Are you okay?” Sonya was already picking herself, looking shaken but otherwise unharmed.  
“Yeah are you?” She gestured towards Alex’s side, and she was reminded of the bullet wound that was really starting to hurt like a son of a bitch. She groaned as she testily moved her abdomen.  
“I’m fine. We gotta get the girls.” When she rose to stand, though, the world began to spin and she almost fell over.  
“I’ll get them. You need to sit.” Alex started to protest, but Sonya’s expression was unusually firm and eventually Alex complied. Sonya made her way over to the freighter crate, where the girls inside were still screaming and crying for help. There was a padlock on the door, but Sonya pulled a pin from her hair and picked the lock. As soon as the lock was free the door opened, and a wave of young women came pouring out. They looked overjoyed to be free, but also dazed and unsure what to do next. At the sight of Alex kneeling on the ground, barely conscious, a wave of panic surged through them. In an attempt to calm them Alex started speaking to them in Russia. Even though she still couldn’t rise to her feet her tone was reassuring nonetheless.  
“Ladies, ladies, everything is alright. You’re free. We will call the authorities.” At the mention of law enforcement a new surge of panic went through the crowd. “No, don’t worry. They’ll return you to Russia, or to your homes. You won’t be in trouble. Everything will be fine. No one will hurt you anymore.” The girls still seemed concerned, but perhaps a bit more calm. Alex had already whipped out her cellphone and called the police. “Yes, this is your anonymous source. I’ve got another group for you, down at the docks. You’re welcome.” Without another word she hung up and turned to Sonya. “They’re on their way. We should get out of here.” Sonya rushed over to Alex’s side and helped her to her feet. Together, the two women hobbled out into the night. 

Back in their hotel suite Sonya led Alex to a couch. She immediately began searching for a first aid kit.  
“Can you find an exit wound?” There was no response and she turned around to find Alex fighting for consciousness. “Damn.” Sonya lifted Aleex up slightly, trying to find an exit hole for the bullet. When she found none she swore again. “Alright, Alex, I can’t get the bullet out myself. I need to get a doctor.” Even though she was barely awake a light of fear lit in Alex’s eyes.  
“No,” she managed weakly. Sonya knew what she was afraid of, that someone would figure out that they were administering vigilante justice, and that they would somehow trace it back to Nikita. But at this point she didn’t see a whole lot of choices.  
“I’m sorry, but I have to.” She pulled out her phone to make the call.

About fifteen minutes later a doctor friend of Ryan’s knocked on the hotel room. Sonya checked through the peephole before cautiously cracking open the door.  
“Are you Sanders? Harold Sanders?”  
“Yeah. You’re Ryan Fletcher’s friend?”  
“Yes. Come in.” She opened the door more widely and ushered him over to where Alex was still on the couch, her eyes fluttering wildly. “I’ve tried to keep her awake, but I’m starting to lose her.” The doctor began to examine Alex.  
“I assume a hospital is out of the question?” At Sonya’s nod the doctor let out a heavy sigh. “Okay, let’s get her on the table. You grab her feet.” He grabbed Alex by the shoulders and together they managed to drag her to the dining table.  
“Okay, I’m going to have to operate to remove the bullet. She’s too unstable to put under, though. So I’m going to need you to keep her conscious.”  
“How?”  
“Just talk to her, keep her interested.”  
“Ummmm… alright.” Sonya sat down next to Alex, gripping her in the hand. “Alex, I need you to look at me, okay?” Alex’s eyes fluttered open.  
“Sonya?”  
“Yes, I’m here. You’ll be just fine.” She looked at the doctor for confirmation of this, but his face was grim. He pulled out a needle and began filling it with a clear liquid.  
“What is that?” Sonya demanded.  
“Just a painkiller.”  
“She can’t have that.” Sonya hated the words coming out of her mouth, but she knew that Alex would insist upon it. “She was an addict.” The doctor looked slightly annoyed but obliged.  
“Put this in her mouth,” he instructed, handing Sonya a rag. She looked at him in disbelief. “Unless if you want someone calling hotel management when they hear screams.” Sonya had to admit that she didn’t.  
“Alright, Alex, I’m sorry for this.” She gently opened Alex’s mouth and pushed the cloth in. “This is going to hurt like hell, but you’ll get through it. You’re so incredibly strong, you will. And I’ll be here the entire time.” Alex pushed the cloth aside enough to speak.  
“Tell me a story? To distract me.” Alex’s expression was as brave as ever, but Sonya knew how to read the fear burning in her eyes.  
“What sort of story do you want to hear?”  
“Tell me how you got into Division. You weren’t there when I was a recruit.” At this Alex smiled slightly. “I would have noticed.” The blush spreading across Sonya’s face made her feel ridiculous in such a serious situation.  
“Very well. But I need you to listen to the doctor.” Alex nodded and replaced the rag. The doctor looked at them for confirmation to begin and Sonya nodded. It was now or never. At the first cut Alex moaned, but didn’t scream. Sonya started talking.  
“I didn’t get into Division the usual way. I wasn’t in prison. Until I joined I’d never even been to America. My father was a minor politician in our town, a smart businessman, and overall well respected. I had him, my mother, and two younger siblings, twins, a boy and a girl. Everyone thought we were perfect. They didn’t know that his method of discipline was abuse.” The flashbacks started in Sonya’s mind, being a child curled up on the floor, trying to protect her stomach from the worst of it. Being older and using her own body as a shield. “When I was eighteen I left. But I couldn’t stop thinking about my family. Not my father, the bastard. And not my mother, who never tried to stop him and was probably thankful he never hurt her. But the twins. So I learned how to hack. Eventually I got good enough that I was convinced I would be able to get the funds necessary to take the kids away from there. I didn’t want to hurt anyone, to steal from any innocent person. Instead I hacked my parents’ bank accounts, stole all their money. I thought I was good. But then Amanda found out. Because Amanda always finds out. She told me that she would turn me over to the authorities and the kids would be stuck with my father until they came of age. I couldn’t let that happen. But she needed a new Birkhoff, after he left. And she promised that if I came and worked for her she’d get them away from him, and set them up with enough money to live a good life.” At this point Alex was wailing into the cloth from the pain. But her eyes were trained on Sonya, listening to her story. Desperate to distract her, Sonya kept talking. “She kept her word, by the way. Might have been the only time. They’re living in a cottage in Iceland. They’re happy.” At the last word Sonya found herself choking up. “I’m sorry. I just wonder if I- if any of us- will ever get to be happy like that.”  
They were so caught up in the moment that neither Alex nor Sonya reacted immediately to the doctor being done with the surgery. When Sonya stopped talking, though, he spoke up.  
“I got the bullet. She should be alright, but she needs to be monitored closely over the next day or so. Change the bandage every couple of hours. And no,” he spoke the word firmly, “crime fighting for at least a month. Two if you’re smart.” Alex spoke weakly.  
“Sorry, Doc. Smart isn’t exactly our strong suite.” The doctor looked like he didn’t entirely disagree.  
“If that’s all you need.” Sonya paid the man, throwing in a little extra.  
“For your discretion.”  
That night Sonya stayed awake, monitoring Alex’s every movement as she fell into sleep. The next morning, as Alex stirred to consciousness, she felt a pang of guilt.  
“You could have rested. I would have been fine.”  
“You don’t know that,” was all Sonya replied. As soon as Alex looked alert and stable, though, Sonya fell into a fitful sleep. When she awoke, the two ordered room service and tried channel surfing to clear their minds. Halfway through some midday soap opera, though, Alex leaned her head on Sonya’s shoulder.  
“Thank you,” she said quietly.  
“Don’t worry about it. That’s what I’m here for.” Sonya tried to keep her tone light, but when she pulled back to look at Alex there was a seriousness in her expression. And something else. Before either of them could really say what was happening they had closed the short distance between their lips and were kissing. So many thoughts were running through Sonya’s mind, the way that they did when she was performing a particular difficult hack. But she couldn’t grab one long enough to say what any of them were. So instead she focused on the feeling of now, something she didn’t allow herself to do very often. She focused on the softness of Alex’s lips, the gliding of her tongue into her mouth, the way her breath quickened. She focused on her own hands, going to Alex’s hips. But her distraction was impeded on when Alex winced in pain, and Sonya realized that she had accidentally touched the repaired bullet wound. “Oh my god,” she murmured, pulling away. “I’m so sorry.”  
“No, it’s… it’s nothing.” But Alex’s pained expression said otherwise and Sonya was wracked by her own guilt.  
“No, I'm sorry. That shouldn’t have happened. At all. You’re injured. And… and Seymour..” The name hung heavily between them, sobering them both immediately.  
“Because you love him?” Alex asked gently. Sonya nodded.  
“I did and I still do. It’s just, being here with you… Alex, has anyone ever told you that you are incredible? You’re strong, and resilient, and selfless, in ways that I’ve never seen anyone else.”  
“What about Nikita?” Alex asked jokingly, clearly trying to change the subject. But Sonya wouldn’t let her.  
“Nikita is brave and tough, yes, but she left. You didn’t. No matter how tough it got you were always there, and you were always giving more of yourself. That’s true strength. I do love Seymour, but you… you’re something else. And you deserve to know that, and to find someone who loves you for it.” Alex’s expression was serious.  
“You do to. If Birkhoff is that person for you, then that’s incredible and I want you to be happy together forever. You followed me on this crusade without a second’s hesitation. Just make sure he deserves that same amount of loyalty, okay?” Sonya nodded. Nothing really left to say, they went back to eating and watching their tv program. And neither of them spoke of it again.


End file.
